


Please Don't Go

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Pennywise (IT) Exists, REEEE, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sad, Sort Of, heartbroken, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off of cosplay TikTok star, Ava._.Leigh's Richie Tozier cosplay, where 'Richie' is begging for someone off-screen to stay, all while confessing his love.I saw it. Fell in love with it. And decided; Fuck It, let's make a one-shot.__________"Richie...?" A voice called out, wavering as the owner of the voice stepped forwards. His brows furrowed as he lifted an arm to shake the taller male's shoulder. " Richie, we've got to go, why are you just-"He cut himself off with a gasp as the taller of the two slowly turned to face him.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 17





	Please Don't Go

"Shit guys, this tunnel is almost as tight was Mrs. K's was the first time-"

"Beep beep, Richie!"

"I'm just saying, it's pretty fucking hard-"

"Shut up, Richie."

"Alright, alright!"

The group of adult losers stumbled through a dark tunnel, all of them struggling to see in the darkness. One by one, the members of the group fell out of the tight and cramped tunnel, emerging into a much larger place. The dark, damp cavern that they stumbled across made the group feel small. Even the largest of the group felt as though he was nothing but a mere ant. 

It.. it didn't seem natural to feelthis small. 

The silence was only broken by the sounds of rushing water and dripping precipitation from the ceiling, and the group's own slightly-labored breathing.

"Heh, this cave's almost as big as my massive wang."  
Groans of annoyance filled the air, the slow but steady pace of the group starting up again as they continued forwards. It went on like this for a few more minutes, no spoken words besides a dick joke here and there from the dark-haired comedian at the back of the group.

And then the sloshing footsteps grew quieter by a fraction, the noise sounding slightly off. Like it had lost some of its power. No one noticed for another minute or two until a brown-haired in the front tripped and made the group slow down. As the only girl of the group helped the man who tripped steady himself again, a shorter individual turned to make a remark to someone beside him but was greeted with emptiness. The short male whipped his head to the other side of him, opening his mouth again, but was once again met with empty air. He turned his body again, facing away from the group as he scanned the area for his friend. His brown doe-like eyes landed on a shadowy figure a few meters behind the rest of the group, the head of the figure tilted upwards a bit.

"Richie...?" A voice called out, wavering as the owner of the voice stepped forwards. The brown-eyed male took a few more frantic steps, approaching the figure. His brows furrowed as he lifted an arm to shake the taller male's shoulder. " Richie, we've got to go, why are you just-" He cut himself off with a gasp as the taller of the two slowly turned to face him. Ghostly white orbs stared at him from behind large coke-lense bottles, blood-red streaks curving up from the corners of his lips and up past his dark eyebrows.

"Shit-" He stumbled backward, almost tripping over his own legs as he tried to back into the rest of the group, who had surged forwards to stand behind him. "IT has got him, guys, we've got to-"

The pasty-eyed man rocked forwards a bit, a hand reaching out towards the doe-eyes male. "Please don't go-" he rasped, the voice coming from his lips sounding oh-so like the dark-haired comedian's, but more hoarse and grainy. The dark eyebrows furrowed as he stepped closer, making the group back up again, dragging the shortest male with them. " Please don't go!" he cried again, surging forwards once more."Eddie, Please don't leave me here!"

Eddie, the doe-eyed male, tried to take a step towards his childhood best friend, large brown eyes full of concern and worry. But he was tugged back before he could take two steps forwards. "Eddie no, it's not Richie!" Eddie shook his head struggling a bit as he moved to step forwards.

"Please don't go, please-" 'Richie' begged, hands clasped together in front of him like he was praying, "Please.."

Eddie reached out again, his own eyebrows furrowed. " Mike- Mike, he sounds so heartbroken! Let me help him!" He hissed at the man holding him back, struggling once more. 'Richie' mumbled something as he stared at the ground, but it was barely audible over the sounds of the water splashing and Eddie's pleas. Eddie stopped when he heard it though, eyes zeroing back in on the curly-haired man.

"What was that Richie?" He asked softly, hoping Richie was back to normal for a split-second.

"Please don't go," The dark-haired male said again, before raising his head with a sickly sweet smile on his face. " I love you so, I really do love you, Eds."

Eddie's mind went blank, newfound strength, and urge overcoming him as he threw himself forwards, trying to get past Mike and into the arms of his childhood crush. "Eddie, NO!" He was thrown back again, into the waiting arms of his redhead friend. But he continued to struggle, trying to form words to yell back at the comedian. 

When 'Richie' didn't hear Eddie tell him he loved him back, instead, he heard the sounds of struggle filling the air, his happy smile turned sad. " Just say it, say that you don't love me back!" 'Richie yelled, angry and sounding so heartbroken, "Just break my heart!"

The anger startled Eddie enough that he stopped struggling, trying to cry out to 'Richie' that he DID love him back. Without his struggles, Eddie was much easier to move backward and away from 'Richie'. But the ghostly-white eyed boy stumbled forward again, heartbroken please tumbling from his lips. 

"Please don't go! Please, please don't leave me!" The cries of his best friend made Eddie blindly rush forwards again, worry written all over his face as he saw the dark-haired comedian tumble forwards as he confessed. "I love you so, I need you though- I love you!" One hand clutching at his Hawaiian print shirt, the other gripping a fistful of dark curls as he begged. 

Eddie ripped himself out of his friend's tight grips, tripping over his own feet as he fell forwards. He caught himself at the last second, before steadying himself and rushing towards his first love. "I-"

He was cut off when 'Richie' grew angry, the hand clutching his shirt reaching out towards him as he shouted, "I love you Eddie, don't leave me! Please!" Before collapsing to the puddle covered floor as he began to sob. A hand wrapped around Eddie's arm, but he ripped it away. He was being held back from his sobbing childhood crush. 

" I LOVE YOU TOO" Eddie screamed the tears that had been pooling in the corner of his eyes breaking free and rushing down his face like waterfalls. "I LOVE YOU RICHIE!"

The figure on the ground froze, his sobs growing quieter. The curly-haired comedian raised his head, blood-red streaks already starting to fade from his freckled face. Eddie began repeating his previous words over and over again, hoping it would force IT out of Richie.

" I love you! I love you, I love you!" Eddie yelled, still struggling against his friends, " I, Edward Kaspbrak am in love with you, Richard Tozier!" 

He watched as the pearly white orb began to fill with color again, ripping himself from his friends grasps and rushing towards him, sliding to his knees in front of the other male.

" I love you..."

And with that, with a shudder, IT fleed from the body of the curly-haired male, who collapsed forwards into Eddie's waiting arms.


End file.
